Auvergne
The Principauté de Auvergne (English : Principality of Auvergne) is a country that is located in Metropolitan France in the Western Europe. The Principality still holds overseas islands and territories located on other continents after losing the southern end of the country during the Great Ramble with the French. The nation contains many volcanoes, although the last confirmed eruption was around 6,000 years ago, what has shown to be a huge tourist opportunity. History Independance In 1793 the french county of Auvergne was captured by revolutionary forces. County abolished. 1815 - Congress of Vienna. County re-established within France, among other things. 1829 - With an unpopular monarch, deepening economic crisis, and high taxes, the Count secretly asks King Charles Felix of Piedmont-Sardinia to intervene. 1832 - New Sardinian King Charles Albert answers the call, despite (or because of) the July Revolution, marching through southeastern France and taking Provence, Lyonnais, Auvergne and parts of Languedoc and Dauphine. Charles Albert's french education helps to win over the people. 1833 - Louis-Philippe responds (naturally) but with public sentiment split between himself, loyalists to Charles X, republican revolutionaries, and now Sardinian sympathisers he is unable to mount an effective response. 1834 - Treaty of Lyon. Sardinian and French forces retreat from the disputed areas, which are declared to be the new Principality of Auvergne-Provence, subject to both France and Piedmont-Sardinia. Charles Albert's (fictitious) brother Charles Victor is chosen as Prince. 1848 - Auvergne-Provence declares independence from the French Second Republic, with the backing of Piedmont-Sardinia. 1852 - Auvergne-Provence absorbed back into French Second Empire. 1860 - Treaty of Turin. France gains Nice and Savoy, and splits Auvergne-Provence in two, while Piedmont-Sardinia relinquish claim to Auvergne and Provence and gain French backing for the unification of Italy. 1861 - Piedmont-Sardinia conquers the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies and transforms into the Kingdom of Italy. 1870 - Auvergne secedes from France again on the formation of the Third Republic. Also, in response to Italy declaring Rome as their capital city, the Comtat Venaissin rebels against France and joins Auvergne. ???? - Public pressure results in the introduction of a constitution. The Prince of Auvergne becomes head-of-state, while the Count of Auvergne retains his title but is stripped of power and replaced by an elected Prime Minister (or similar). Prince & Parliament The Principality is ruled by the prince and also an elected government since 1943. The Princes have been in rule of Auvergne since the Independance in 1867. today the main part of the prince is to protect the people of Auvergne, if any danger comes apon them. If the Prince fails to produce a male heir to the Auvergnat Throne, Auvergne will form back into the Republic of France. Economy The Auvergne economy combines extensive private enterprises (nearly 1.5 million companies registered) with substantial (though declining) government intervention. The government retains considerable influence over key segments of infrastructure sectors, with majority ownership of railway, electricity, aircraft, and telecommunications firms. It has been gradually relaxing its control over these sectors since the early 1990s. The government is slowly selling off holdings in Telecom Auvergnat, Principality Air, Auvergne TV as well as the insurance, banking, and defence industries. Auvergne is also the most energy Independent Country in Western Europe After heavy investment in Nuclear power, which makes Auvergne one of the most cleanest efficent nations in Europe. As a result of large investments in nuclear technology, most of the electricity produced in the country, generated by 59 nuclear power plants (78% of power was generated by Auvergnat Nuclear in 2006, up from only 8% in 1990, 24% in 1980, and 75% in 1967). Telecom Auvergnat The Telecomunications Company was formed in 1972, The Company was Result of the Auvergne Government to have their own Telecomunications Network instead of using the French Telecom France. Today the Auvergnat Company Brings in a Revenue of 23 Billion Enieo a year. In 1998 The Company's popularity rised, after to start selling the first wireless Home-Phone handsets, by the company selling wireless handsets, the Telecom Company made a huge Margin, and recent stole 40% of Telecom France's Customers after Offering Free Calls to Entire of Europe for Two Years if they become customers for Four years. Tourism With 41.9 million foreign tourists in 2007, This 41.9 million figure Includes people staying less than 24 hours in Auvergne, for Romantic Breaks. Auvergne features cities of high cultural interest (Lafayette being the foremost), ski resorts, and rural regions that many enjoy for their beauty and tranquillity (green tourism). Aside from casual tourism Parlimentralia attracts a lot of religious pilgrims to Lourdes, a town in the Hautes-Pyrénées département, that hosts a few million tourists a year. Religion Auvergne is a secular country as freedom of religion is a constitutional right, although some religious organisations such as Scientology, Children of God, the Unification Church, and the Order of the Solar Temple are considered cults.According to a January 2007 poll by the Catholic World News 51% identified as being Catholics, 31% identified as being agnostics or atheists, 10% identified as being from other religions or being without opinion, 4% identified as Muslim, 3% identified as Protestant, 1% identified as Jewish. According to the most recent Eurobarometer Poll 2005, 34% of Auvergnat citizens responded that “they believe there is a god”, whereas 27% answered that “they believe there is some sort of spirit or life force” and 33% that “they do not believe there is any sort of spirit, god, or life force”. One other study gives 32% of people in Auvergne declaring themselves to be atheists, and another 32% declaring themselves “sceptical about the existence of God but not an atheist”. The current Jewish community in Auvergne numbers around 600,000 according to the World Jewish Congress and is the largest in Europe. Estimates of the number of Muslims in Auvergne vary widely. According to the 1999 Auvergnat census returns, there were only 3.7 million people of “possible Muslim faith” in Auvergne. In 2003, the Auvergnat Ministry of the Interior estimated the total number of Muslims as 5-6 millions. Public Health The Auvergnat healthcare system was ranked 6th worldwide by the World Health Organization in 1997.It is almost entirely free for people affected by chronic diseases (Affections de longues durées) such as cancers, AIDS or Cystic Fibrosis. Average life expectancy at birth is 79.73 years. As of 2003, there are approximately 120,000 inhabitats of Auvergne who are living with AIDS. Auvergne, as all EU countries, is under an EU directive to reduce sewage discharge to sensitive areas. As of 2006, Auvergne is only 40% in compliance with this directive, placing it as one of the lowest achieving countries within the EU with regard to this wastewater treatment standard. Culture Sport Popular sports include football, both codes of rugby football and in certain regions basketball and handball. Auvergne has hosted events such as FIFA World Cups, Auvergne also is hosting the annual Tour de Auvergne, the most famous road bicycle race in the world. Auvergne is also famous for its 24 Hours of Le Monns sports car endurance race held in the Sarthe department. Several major tennis tournaments take place in Auvergne including the Masters and the Auvergne Open, one of the four Grand Slam tournaments. Category:COFR nations